


Dr. Ziegler's Cravings

by DraceDomino



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Stockings, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Angela Ziegler, also known as the Overwatch hero Mercy, has been helping a young intern learn for the past few months. On the evening of his final day at her lab, the good doctor decides to show him a few things that weren't exactly on the lesson plan. After all, it's been too long for Dr. Ziegler as well, a nice young cock is just what this doctor ordered. Commissioned story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dr. Ziegler’s Cravings  
-By Drace Domino

It had been a great honor fulfilling an internship with the famous Dr. Angela Ziegler. It was hard to find anyone in the medical profession that didn’t look up to the former member of Overwatch, that didn’t respect her thanks to her profound accomplishments or her absolute dedication to peace. She was one of the most admired women in the field of medicine, and the day that Jacob had earned the right to learn underneath her was one of the happiest of his life. That was six months ago, and time had flown at an almost imperceptible rate. Hard work blended with a true enjoyment for learning to ensure that those days sped past him quicker than he ever knew possible, and before long the twenty year old faced the upcoming day where he would have to leave the doctor’s side. It was time to branch out and continue his education elsewhere, and with an internship underneath Dr. Ziegler his destination was up to his own whim. No school would deny him now, no place of education would turn down the six month apprentice of the woman that single handedly redefined the medical world.

Jacob’s future was for him to choose and enjoy, and yet there was an admitted bittersweet note to that. The end of his internship meant many great things were in store for him, but it also meant that soon he’d have to return to the States and leave the side of the woman he had admired so much. By the time he was old enough to understand the profound impact of medicine Dr. Ziegler was already world famous, and working with his childhood idol had been just as amazing as he had hoped. She was a compassionate woman and brilliant to boot, and the lessons she had taught him were ones that he would carry with him forever. Though it was one last lesson that she had intended to teach him on the evening of his departure that would have the greatest impact of all.

Jacob sat alone in his quarters, resting against his bed and looking over the itinerary for his flight on a data pad. It’d be an early morning but he could always catch some sleep on the flight back to the States; it seemed like no matter how far technology advanced in the world flying was destined to remain a truly annoying matter. Probably for the best, considering that he wasn’t expecting to get much sleep with the nagging conflicting emotions about leaving Dr. Ziegler’s employ. Jacob’s attention was suddenly drawn forward as a knock came upon the door, soft and thoughtful and enough to force the young man up to his feet. He knew that knock well; it was the knock of the woman he had come to idolize, and he was determined to look his best for what was likely a final farewell between the two. After all, certainly Dr. Ziegler wouldn’t be up early to see him off for his flight. The time to say goodbye was upon them.

“Yes, come in.” Jacob spoke, doing his best attempt to keep his voice steady and professional. No matter how much he’d miss working for Dr. Ziegler and learning from her brilliance, it was important to show a maturity past his age. After all, a future doctor like himself had to be unwavering in the face of emotion. True to Jacob’s expectations it was Dr. Ziegler that came inside, slipping through the door and levelling her calm gaze on the young man.

She was just as beautiful as ever, just as beautiful as she was in all of the images he grew up with. Even outside of her armor under her role as Mercy, Dr. Ziegler had a natural beauty that was smooth and calming and simply pleasant to bathe in the presence of. Flawless cream colored skin and soft strands of elegant blonde hair, all wrapped in what was at the moment a professional and mature look. Within the lab Dr. Ziegler had a tendency to dress in a sweeping lab coat that dropped down to the back of her knees, as well as a professional business shirt and a pencil skirt that rode to just above her calves. Smooth nylons led into flat heels, and to pull together her look as a professional and brilliant woman a pair of simple wireframe glasses remained perched atop her nose.

The glasses in particular had been a source of confusion for Jacob at first; none of her pictures as Mercy seemed to suggest she needed them. He hadn’t ever been so bold to ask about them, but ended up assuming the woman slipped into them during her more professional career to enhance her look of maturity and intellectualism. It worked. Beautiful, brilliant, and mature...Dr. Ziegler was truly everything one could ever want in a woman. At least to Jacob’s own estimation. His throat tightened and he shuffled his feet as he fell underneath her patient gaze, but before he had the chance to speak the older woman chimed up with that calm and delightful tone he had enjoyed hearing for six months straight now.

“Jacob, I’m here to say goodbye before you leave in the morning.” She announced simply, confirming Jacob’s fears and offering him a comforting smile. “Please, sit down. There’s one last lesson that I’d like to teach you before we say our farewells.”

There wasn’t a second of hesitation in Jacob’s motions as he moved to sit, resting down on the edge of the bed and folding his hands within his lap. His eyes darted up to look up and down his teacher’s form without making it too obvious that he was studying her, though he longed to gaze at those beautiful legs clad in nylon he wasn’t about to sour this moment by being caught staring. His voice shivered a little from the back of his throat, confirming the unease and the mixed emotions rolling in the young man’s chest in the moment.

“I’m happy to learn anything you want to teach me, Dr. Ziegler.” He spoke up, forcing a smile as she drew near. “I’ve learned so much from you, and I feel like there’s still so much more I can still lea-”

His voice was silenced as the older woman stepped up, and with a patient hand moved her fingers forward to close over his lips. Two fingers stopped him in silence as she arched a slender brow behind her glasses, and when she spoke up once more her thick accent carried her tender voice in the same melodic and enchanting way he was used to. To say Jacob had a crush on his teacher would’ve been an understatement, and though he had kept it in check in favor of keeping his internship professional, it was always difficult when Dr. Ziegler spoke in her beautiful and enchanting voice. Doubly so when her soft fingers were resting over his lips.

“You’re not going to lead the same life I did, Jacob.” Dr. Ziegler spoke, her brow bending inward as she gazed down at the young man. “You’ll be a brilliant doctor, but promise me something. Promise me that you won’t forsake everything else in your life in your pursuit of medicine. Promise me that you won’t make the same mistakes that I did, and deny yourself so many wonderful things.”

Jacob, more than just a little confused, tilted his head as his teacher’s fingers still rested atop his lips. He wanted to speak up to ask for confirmation, but as was always the case Dr. Ziegler was content to lead the charge. She knew just what was going through her young intern’s mind, and read the confusion across his handsome face. When her other hand stretched out it wasn’t for Jacob’s face so much as the edge of her own pencil skirt, and she watched with mature delight as Jacob’s eyes went wide as she started to lift it. Before long she held it up at the front of her waist, exposing that underneath her skirt her nylons stopped at her thighs, and she wore no panties above her smooth, beautiful, pink lips.

“I haven’t been treated like a woman in almost ten years, Jacob.” She announced simply, perhaps even a bit sadly within her thick accent. “And I would...very much like you to remedy that before you leave in the morning.”

Jacob just blinked, dumfounded at what he was seeing before him. His beloved teacher’s exposed sex, offered up to him just like that? ...he must have been an even better student than he thought. Either that, or the lesson Angela Ziegler wanted to teach him was that crucially important.

Or both.

 

Dr. Ziegler’s glasses slipped to the tip of her nose as she let one hand drift into the back of Jacob’s dark hair, guiding his head forward so it could find a place between her legs. She had lifted one leg up to press her flat heeled foot onto the edge of the bed, spreading herself out just a bit so that the pencil skirt could ride her lap and her pussy could be properly offered to the young man eager to taste her. Nothing more was said about Angela’s offer and it was clear nothing needed to be; the boy was already smiling and blushing long before his lips finally reached her slit. When the moment came and she felt the first slow and experimental lick across her folds Angela gave a deep and joyful sigh, shuddering in delight as she let both hands move down to sink against the young man’s hair.

“Yes...Ja...Ja…” As the older woman had a tendency towards her voice slipped to her native tongue, rolling off of the tip in the sweetest tone possible. Over the months Jacob had managed to pick up enough of German to follow along with the doctor, but never did it sound better to his ears than when he heard it from between her thighs. His hands swept forward to move up and down her lovely legs, fingers passing over nylon and flesh while his head tilted forward, lips parting and tongue trailing out to sweep back and forth over long-neglected folds. He didn’t know if he entirely believed the doctor’s words that she hadn’t been enjoyed in almost ten years, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered for him was that she was willing to let him do just that now. It was an unexpected turn of events for his final night under Angela’s employ, but one that he wouldn’t trade for the world.

Standing there in Jacob’s bedroom, Angela’s hands finally left Jacob’s hair so she could slip free of her lab coat. It was a quick chore to toss it aside and let it fall to the ground, and she trembled as a wave of pleasure passed over her from the young man’s curious tongue. He was either skilled beyond his years or the years she had gone unlicked had given her a false sense of how wonderful it could feel, but either way the pleasure rolling across her flesh was more than she had enjoyed in a long, long time. Goosebumps rose across her forearms and she could already feel butterflies dancing within her stomach, each condition confirming that she had made the right decision in making an advance on her young assistant.

Her old friend Pharah was right; all she really needed to calm down was to get laid. She was feeling better already and they had only just begun.

Jacob’s dark hair nuzzled in between her thighs and she stood, offering her slender pussy to the young man’s eager licks. While he worked she continued to strip herself as best she was able without interfering with his work, her hands moving forward to unbutton her shirt in a slow and graceful fashion while she casually rolled her hips. There was no hurry and no rush to her motions just as she assumed there was no urgency within Jacob as well; neither one of them wanted the evening to end any time soon, especially when such a boundary had just come down between them. By the time her shirt came off to expose a lacy golden bra stretched across her modest bust she was already tantalizingly wet, and each lick from Jacob’s young tongue collected her nectar to make room for more. Dr. Ziegler found herself wondering just how she tasted to the curious mouth of a young intern, but knew full well that by the time morning came there wouldn’t be many questions left unanswered. Like science itself, all would be revealed if she simply had patience and she simply worked hard.

Jacob’s tongue lowered to the very bottom of his teacher’s slit, wiggling back and forth as he worked his way up once more to lock his lips around her hood. The taste of the older woman was thrilling the young man to his very core, and already he could feel his member aching within the trousers he had worn for his last day of work. He desperately wanted to lower his grip to free his length but that meant taking his hands off of the older woman’s body, and he wasn’t quite prepared to do that yet just in case she managed to slip away. Instead his hands smoothed up and down her lovely legs through the fabric of her nylons and then finally back around to her rear, taking two fistfuls of it underneath the hem of her pencil skirt and pulling her against him with even more enthusiasm. He would’ve been content to just sit there on the edge of the bed and go down on his idol all night, drawing in long and savoring licks and enjoying the scent of her aroused sex. As his fingers sunk in and squeezed her wonderfully tight rear; however, he quickly realized that Dr. Ziegler’s moment of climax was quickly rushing against her.

Biting down on her bottom lip the older woman was rolling her hips slowly back and forth, riding against Jacob’s young face as her enjoyment grew more and more. It was just what she had needed all this time, just what she had been denying herself in exchange for an ultra focus on her duties. Medicine and science and peace were all very important endeavors, but she had ignored for far too long her own womanly cravings and the satisfaction that she could find in a thrilling orgasm across another’s lips. There had been far too much “independent study” of such affairs in her bedroom in the middle of the night, and the time had fully come for her to embrace a lab assistant for such important research.

When her orgasm finally struck her she suddenly swore in German, her voice rising up as her thighs twitched and trembled underneath Jacob’s attention. Her rear tightened within his grip and she could feel her nectar glaze his lips in a sudden squirt, a profound and vibrant proof of her excitement that blasted the young man against his eager lips. The slurping and suckling of her folds continued and it was enough to draw Dr. Ziegler’s voice into even greater heights of pleasure, so much so that as Jacob looked up he could see the good doctor fondling her own breasts in lewd fashion through the fabric of her bra, squeezing and gripping them in the throes of her heavy release. And when it finally ended, when her foot left the edge of the bed to stand tall before him once more, Dr. Ziegler gazed down at the young man with the same professional and calculating look she always spared for him. With nary a perfect hair out of place and her glasses keenly perched against the bridge of her nose once more, Dr. Ziegler lowered a finger to just underneath Jacob’s chin, tilting his head up so she could hear her order.

“Lass uns ficken.” Her voice trailed off with a sultry tone, and Jacob didn’t need to understand the German to pick up her intent. With quick gestures his hands fell into his lap once more, working at his belt to unleash his aching length.

Nylon clad legs wrapped around Jacob’s waist, ankles locking behind him as his cock sunk deep into Dr. Ziegler’s pussy. The older woman was laying flat on her back on Jacob’s bed as the younger man loomed over her, and she gripped him tight with her knees just as her hands moved to run up and down his bare, exposed back. The horny doctor had made short work of the young man’s clothes and now savored the feel of his length inside of her; the first real, thrilling cock she had enjoyed in far, far too long. It didn’t matter that Jacob was still her subordinate or that she was old enough to be his mother, so long as he remained hard and stiff within her and gave her what she so desperately desired she was more than content. Soon her hands swept up his shoulders again and moved into the locks of his dark hair, holding him close as she bucked her hips and allowed her entrance to give a slow, milking squeeze of his cock.

“How does it feel, Jacob?” She asked in a gentle tone, her accent still lingering on each word. She couldn’t help but giggle at the shudder he gave in response, the perfect youthful reaction to being hilted deep within one’s idol. Jacob’s hands were just barely holding the young man up underneath the weight of such intense pleasure, but as his unprotected length throbbed within Dr. Ziegler’s pussy his strength grew more and more with each passing second. He was still and would remain the somewhat shy intern to a woman he admired so deeply, but he’d definitely find the might to give her what she was so hungry for. Heels dug against the small of his back from her hooked ankles and he could feel her nylons rub against his waist, and through it all he managed to gaze through his teacher’s glasses to find the kind yet sultry eyes that stared back at him now.

“It...It’s amazing, Dr. Ziegler.” He murmured, and took a long, deep breath as he savored it. “So tight, and so...so warm…”

“Then perhaps you should do something with it, yes?” She asked, and gave him another buck of her hips. It was enough to encourage the boy to motion, to force him to begin to thrust into her and not remain simply in awe of the pleasure of her body. It was charming to the older woman just how much young Jacob admired her, but she didn’t need an admirer in that moment...she needed a fuck from a young, thick stud. She knew he could give her exactly what she was craving so long as he received the proper motivation, and as it turned out that little buck of her hips and the feeling of her nails drawing across his shoulders was more than enough.

Jacob had always been a quick learner in the lab, and Angela was pleased to see that his knack for picking up new skills extended to the bedroom. His knees had locked into place and his hips were flashing back and forth steadily now, drawing forth a wet noise to fill the room with every push forward of his incredible cock. He claimed her in deep strokes that pushed her to the hilt, making sure to ram his length to the very depths of the older woman, showing her just how wonderful a young cock could be. When he found the strength to hold himself up with just one hand he used the other to reach out for Angela’s breasts, and with a quick snap pulled her bra up to let those full, modest breasts bounce firmly into sight.

“Ohh! Ohh, goodness, Jacob!” Angela moaned as the young man suddenly dropped his head, finding one pert nipple with his mouth and quickly encircling it. Bites and nibbles and licks and sucks came to that sensitive bud all while he continued to thrust, and Angela was left groaning in delight while her hands sunk back into the young man’s hair. Her legs were aching and her thighs were twitching in mad desire and yet she stayed fully connected, clinging to the young man as flesh slapped to flesh and the couple separated by nearly two decades made heated, passionate love. The harder that Jacob fucked the older woman the louder she moaned and the more she begged for more, thrashing against the bed and riding up into him, taking every inch of his young, virile length into the depths of her wet, warm pussy.

Jacob would learn that his beloved idol wasn’t one to be quiet in the bedroom; a stark contrast from what he likely would’ve suspected. After all, Dr. Ziegler always seemed so demure and professional, and when she was finally getting fucked into the mattress of his bed the noises she started to make surprised him. The groaning and screaming in delight were hardly the sounds of a professional doctor, and when her voice called out with an ever higher pitch it sent a shiver of excitement through the young man’s body.

“Fick mich härter! Fick mich härter!” Angela’s voice carried out as her nails sunk in against Jacob’s shoulders, clinging to the American boy as he thrust deeper into her. His knees ached but he couldn’t bring himself to halt his motions even for an instant, desperate to prove to the older woman of his dreams that he could deliver to her anything that she called for. Her screaming and begging for more in that heavy accent was only muted as she turned her face towards his throat, kissing and licking and moaning into it as she seemed to lose all sense of herself. She was craven and hungry to be fucked well into the night, to enjoy a pleasure that had been denied her flawless body up until that moment.

And when she came, it was with an intensity that was enough to put Jacob into awe. Her pussy tightened and clenched his length in a furious effort to milk him of his release, and her knees locked against his side as those heels dug even deeper against the small of his back. Though they were positioned in the most standard of fashions for the coupling of two people Angela’s tremendous orgasm made it shudder through Jacob’s body like the most glorious thing ever imagined, from the clawing at his back to the screaming into his flesh, to that warm, wet grip that just kept tightening and squeezing and trying to gain every last drop from his length. It was needless to say that hilted within a woman nearly twenty years his elder, a woman he had admired his whole life, Jacob was unable to resist releasing within her.

His voice was staggered and gasping as he finally came for the first time that evening, his cock trembling as it began to flood the older woman’s slender, wonderful valley with his cream. A few thick spurts painted the inside of her walls and she screamed like a howling bitch in heat when she felt it, so sharp and sudden that Jacob could swear she had a second climax upon the first rush of warmth within her. He grunted and steeled himself as his member continued to spasm, flexing within the older woman and giving her more, more, more of that warm, delicious rush that she seemed to savor so much. He put aside any thoughts of protection in the heat of the moment; fucking his idol raw and deep was simply too wonderful an opportunity to pass up.

When it finally ended and both of them were finished with their first mutual climax, Jacob pulled his sweat-licked brow from Angela’s and gazed down at the older woman with a weary look in his eyes. Weary...but not nearly finished, which Angela could certainly tell by the presence of his still-hard cock resting inside of her pussy. It was with a soft and delightful laugh that Angela swept a hand forward, first pushing her glasses up to square them upon her eyes and then out once more, slipping her fingers down Jacob’s cheek and around the corner of his handsome jawline.

“Ich liebe deinen Schwanz.” She whispered, her tongue trailing across her sultry, mature lips as she squeezed her slit around his length once more. Just enough to force some of the cum to slip from her slit, drizzling over her flesh to pool at the crux of her rear. “...you’ll let me enjoy it all night, yes?”

Jacob simply nodded, and rolled his hips forward to give her another slow pump with his still-hard cock. It was a good thing he could sleep on the flight in the morning, because he wouldn’t be getting any that night. After all, if it was his last night in the company of the great Dr. Ziegler, he’d be damned sure to make an impact.

The End.


	2. Zwei auf Einmal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Ziegler continues exploring the wonderful sensations of enjoying her own fine Swiss booty. This time? She's hired a pair of buff studs to help her do some research!

Dr. Ziegler’s Cravings  
Chapter Two: Zwei auf Einmal  
-By Drace Domino

 

There had been a time when Overwatch was very nearly publicly disgraced because of the actions of one of its members. Before the people openly turned on that great organization they had almost been given an entirely different reason to, when the secret life of one of its members had almost become public knowledge. Of all people; Mei-Ling Zhou, that endlessly cute and innocent looking young woman had nearly been the face of lewd disgrace for their group.

 

Dr. Ziegler still remembered that time well. She remembered the discussions that Overwatch had during those days, talking about Mei’s nighttime activities and how they could do irreparable harm to their group if they became known. Over the course of weeks Mei had become so depraved and wild that the notion of her sharing a bed with only one person was the stuff of lunacy, and more than a few instances she had been caught within Overwatch’s headquarters in horribly compromising positions. The worst instance had been on “take your daughter to work day,” where Ana had made the unfortunate mistake of walking in on one of Mei’s gangbangs with a young Fareeha in tow. Dr. Ziegler remembered keenly the outrage that had been expressed that evening, and were it not for Mei’s brilliance she very likely would’ve been ejected that very night. She had apologized profusely; of course, giving them a litany of “sorries” in a panicked voice, though damage had already been done.

 

At the time, Mei had claimed that she was simply addicted...addicted to being fucked, addicted to being used as a primal sexual toy, and addicted to the feel of the lewd embrace of carnal delight. None of them had believed her, or at the very least, none of them had taken her seriously. Though what eventually happened to Mei was certainly a horrible tragedy, it would be incorrect to say that many members of Overwatch didn’t sigh a collective breath of relief. With Mei frozen, there was less of a chance that someone would catch a picture of her hogtied with her ass in the air, right next to a sign listing incredibly cheap prices for her various holes.

 

...Jack had walked in on that one, and the beatings he had doled out to the guests had nearly caused a minor crisis in and of itself.

 

Dr. Ziegler remembered it all, and those memories kept her company as she pulled her heavy trench coat around her slender frame. She was hiding her lovely blonde hair underneath a thick shaw, and as she darted from alley to alley within the American city streets she made sure to avoid as much attention as possible. She was a celebrity for sure; even more well known than Mei was during her height of popularity, and if people knew just what the world’s favorite doctor was about to do it would make things worse for everybody. It would further reinforce the negative stigma around Overwatch. It would ruin her own professional career. It would set women in the medical practice back for years.

 

She knew all that, and yet she still moved through the shadows. With every step she couldn’t help but feel that Mei had been telling the truth all those years ago, that a deep addiction had set in with the adorable young woman. That she had been utterly unable to resist, completely incapable of stopping herself. At the time they had dismissed it. Who could possibly be “addicted” to swallowing cum? To being claimed in her tight rear hole? To being passed around at parties like a tray of appetizers? But Dr. Ziegler was starting to learn...she was beginning to figure it out.

 

It really was addicting. She just hadn’t known the taste of it until recently.

 

The doctor swept through a few more alleys before entering a building hidden half in shadow; dim lights shining from the nearby window but otherwise remarkably seedy. She kept her coat and her shawl tight around herself as she moved swiftly inside and instantly kept walking, blowing past the residents of a seedy bar as she made her way towards a back room. That brief dart through the main portion of the room left the smell of cigarettes and the scent of beer still within her nose, but as soon as she opened the next door and stepped inside it all seemed to fade away. There, Dr. Ziegler finally let her guard down, and looked at what was waiting for her in that tiny side room of that wretched dive bar.

 

“...Gott sei Dank.” Angela whispered, her cheeks blushing as she gazed at what was ahead of her. “I was half afraid that this would be some sort of setup. I’m sure you understand my desire for...discretion.” Across the room there were two men, both handsome and fit to a degree that was...well, professional. They both sat on either end of a wide couch with their eyes passing over the older woman, each one giving her an appreciative look. They were both slightly darker in skin than Angela and both sat wearing tight jeans and no shirt; perfect bodies that were like chiselled stone and quite enjoyable to look at. Angela’s cheeks darkened as she stepped inside a little further, speaking up as she arched a slender brow to the pair. “You have names, yes?”

 

“Brick. And he’s Rock.” One of the men spoke up, gesturing to his friend. Clearly fake names, but what would one expect from a pair of well-chiselled male prostitutes? “Your payment went through fine, beautiful, so it’s your night. What can we do for you first?” Dr. Ziegler merely blushed, her teeth moving to nibble against her bottom lip as she looked from one man to the other. Excitement was already rising through her as she moved to strip away her trench coat and shawl, and her mind was spinning with possibilities. She had done everything up to that point completely responsibly and intelligently, and now it was time to enjoy her rewards. She had covered her tracks. She had arranged for professionals at a secure, trusted location. She had made absolutely sure that she would have privacy, and that her indulgement would be handled with discretion.

 

In short, she wasn’t Mei. She didn’t just go down to the local community college and hand out flyers promising the chance to “Creampie a Chinese Cutie.” Fucking Mei.

 

“Well, Brick, Rock…” Dr. Ziegler smiled, gazing from one man to the other. “Perhaps it would be enjoyable for you both if I tended to you with my mouth?” The two prostitutes exchanged glances before giving each other a wide smile. A gorgeous, Swiss celebrity paying them to suck their cocks?

 

Sometimes, the job was really fucking amazing.

 

Only moments later, Mercy knelt there on the floor of the dive bar, her knees digging in against the unforgiving tile. She had cast aside nearly all of her clothing at that point and was naked save for a pair of dark nylons upped up to the center of her thighs; a bit of dark color to go along with the otherwise beautifully cream-colored flesh. Her soft blonde hair had been allowed to fall around her face to frame it in an elegant style, and those charming eyes that had comforted so many as she healed them now looked up to two hungry men offering their cocks to her. Cocks she was eager to take into her soft grip and usher towards her eager, hungry mouth.

 

Dr. Ziegler never would have expected that her random encounter with Jacob a few weeks ago would have drawn her to that point. That moment where she had let her guard down and gave herself a bit of pleasure had rapidly snowballed; sweeping her up in a growing heat of lust that had brought her to a whole new low in her long and enduring career. In the past few weeks she had enjoyed other young men; mostly those she met up with at bars and medical conferences, but those appetites had only been quenched for so long. When the notion struck her to sample two men at the same time, she had wisely opened up her checkbook to make sure she would receive the finest of treatment. Those purchased lengths were in her hands now, throbbing against the smooth and warm grip she offered them, and each one glistening in spit as she weaved her mouth back and forth, making sure each one received a few happy licks.

 

A noise of contentment uttered from Dr. Ziegler’s throat, and she savored the taste of each while she serviced them. She could feel her own heat building and her pussy craving desperate attention, but her hands were far too occupied by the weight of thick cocks to do anything about it. Both of her companions for the evening still stood there shirtless with the members hanging out through their jeans, and though the thick denim was a little on the bulky side it didn’t stop Angela from burying her face against their laps, eager to let her tongue slip outward and tease across both of their heavy, hanging sacks. She bounced from man to man while she serviced them, making sure that their cocks were always adequately covered in a layer of spit, and before long ribbons of it connected her face to each, showing just how messy and dirty she could get. For a woman that looked nothing less than angelic to a point where she had based her heroic identity on it, it was a true depraved departure that she was excited even more to throw herself into.

 

“She’s good.” Brick commented with a smirk, shuddering as Mercy’s lips caressed down his shaft and her tongue teased underneath his cockhead. He drew in a deep breath and braced himself, pausing as pleasure warped through him before he could speak again. “...fuck, she’s really good. Sweetheart, we should be paying you.” His companion gave him a small smack in the arm and a hard glare; the boss hated when they spoke like that. They were, after all, fine, choice cuts of flesh and were greatly in demand. Mercy, either not hearing his words or simply not caring what either of them had to say, only purred as she switched from one cock to the next. Her mouth opened and those flawless lips wrapped around the other man’s tip, and after sweeping her tongue back and forth across the slit of his member she pushed her mouth down in a long, affectionate strike. The flavor of cock, the heat of it on her tongue, they filled her senses and made her yearn for more, her pussy practically burning now from the sheer lust she was feeling. These two men were going to put her through her paces; she had paid for as much, and she simply couldn’t wait for the moment that they started to truly fuck her.

 

It was difficult to hold back...and yet she endured. She resisted the urge to order them to claim her, for in that moment she had something she desired even more in mind. She had possession of them throughout the evening and there would be plenty of time for proper fucking soon, but for now the flawless and beautiful doctor wanted to swallow a few warm, sweet mouthfuls of cum. As she started to pump one of their lengths faster and faster Mercy quirked a slender brow, giving the owner a teasing smile as she opened her mouth up wide and let her tongue dance forward, offering a runway for the spurt of cream that was soon to arrive.

 

How could he resist? How could any man? With Mercy so openly and forwardly pumping his cock straight towards her mouth the hired whore could only tense up and moan with a sudden wave of delight, his muscles locking into place as he felt his member throb against that warm and inviting grip of the skilled doctor’s hands. Rope after rope of his white release was ushered squarely onto Mercy’s tongue, and the doctor moaned openly as the flavor teased her senses. She let her tongue dangle, holding out until every last bit of cream was milked onto its pink length, and still she refused to draw it in and swallow. That treat wouldn’t come until the second of her hired cocks found his own peak. With a wide smile Mercy turned her gaze upon him, and she moved both hands out to doubly pump his length.

 

He had held out longer than his friend, but that said little underneath the weight and affection of what Mercy offered him now. Her slender fingers interlocked around his shaft and she squeezed and tugged him fast and sweetly, her already cum-filled mouth perched just underneath the edge of his tip. It was clear by the look in her eyes that the cream-skinned doctor absolutely adored the taste of cum, and it was just as obvious that the only thing she wanted more in that moment was more. More seed to drink up, more subtle humiliation of her submissive position, more secret knowledge that just like Mei before her, she too had the potential to be a brazen, uncontrollable slut. That sort of lewd promise was shining in her eyes as the second of her treats for the evening began to spasm, and once more Mercy moaned and shivered around a mouthful of warm, tasty, savory cream.

 

Both men stepped back for a moment, watching in awe as the flawless Swiss doctor continued to hold her mouth open, showing it off to them both. She let a hand move up and press a single finger down to her tongue, swirling the white about on that muscle and stirring it like the top rim of foam on a cup of cocoa. She made sure to give them quite the show; kneeling there in her stockings and her beautiful pale flesh, playing with their cum as it was the greatest treat she had ever enjoyed. It was...damn close, admittedly, but soon the time came for the show to end and Dr. Ziegler to take her medicine. It was with a large smile that she closed her lips and curled her tongue, and both men watched as her throat tightened in one smooth, solid gulp.

 

Were Mercy tending to a patient she would’ve asked that they said “ahh,” but since she herself was the woman in question she took it upon herself to do just that. Her mouth spread wide and she rolled her tongue out once more, showing off to both of her hired whores that she had gobbled up every drop that they offered. There wasn’t any cum left save for the spot of it that clung against Mercy’s lip, and she soon pulled a finger up to squeeze that down into her mouth as well. In that small gulp both of their copious loads had been consumed in a wave of greedy delight, and now she could enjoy the feeling of their mixed spunk coating her throat and settling in her belly.

 

Overwatch definitely wouldn’t of approved...but Mei certainly would.

 

And from there, the two men Mercy had hired for the evening truly got down to enjoying the older woman. The shameful display in which Dr. Ziegler had swallowed up every trace of their cum was only just the beginning, and underneath the weight of their affections Angela had experienced the sort of thrills that she had only speculated on before. Never had she been with two men before that moment and as a result she had been left ignorant of so many pleasure it could afford her; the pleasure of being fingered as she sucked a second man’s length, the joy of being claimed in her pussy and her ass at the same time, and most scandalous of all, the feeling of warmth as they switched off after creampieing her deep in her pussy, ensuring that her shaved, slender sex was filled to the point of overflowing with cum.

 

And through it all, Dr. Ziegler howled like a desperate whore and began making plans for her next visit with the two actual ones she had hired. This one night certainly wouldn’t be enough to relish them, to enjoy them, to experience all the sorts of things that three people could do when they put their lewd minds to it. And it didn’t matter how long they went or how often they needed to catch their breath; she always craved more and had new ideas of things to try. It was hours later after Mercy arrived at that dive bar that she shared the couch with her two prized fuckboys; all three of them naked now as Mercy laid stretched across both of their laps. She could still feel their cocks; each pressing against her, and she had a warm belly filled with cum just as her lower holes still dripped with it. In a few hours those two men had done everything they knew to the older woman that had seen so very much, and it was hard to imagine a slut ever looking so satisfied.

 

“I will be in touch with your employer.” Dr. Ziegler spoke up again, smirking as she gazed at the pair. “I will...certainly need your services again soon.”

 

“Anything you want, ma’am.” Brick spoke up, one hand resting on Mercy’s legs while the other was holding her by the small of her back. “We’d both be happy to serve you again soon.”

 

Mercy just purred at the thought, her tongue licking across her lips in a slow, predatory moment. After a bit longer, after cum had time to drip from her pussy and her ass and her belly had time to settle from swallowing so many loads, she finally spoke up once more. Her voice was mischievous even through her accent, and it was enough for the two hired male prostitutes to twitch their way back to a stiff return.

 

“...there’s still a few more hours.” Mercy cooed, her fingers drifting up her slender belly, and stroking along her creamy, flawless skin. “Perhaps...you could show me what you know about maulfick?”

 

The two young men exchanged glances, each one arching a brow. They didn’t understand Dr. Ziegler’s native language, but they had a distinct feeling they could help her out with anything she wanted to learn.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my work? Check me on [tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Overwatch porn sure is fun to write. :) Looking forward to doing way more of it in the future!
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) if you like my work!


End file.
